


One Visitor

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell tried to protect Supergirl after a villain appeared.





	One Visitor

I never created DC AU characters.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell tried to protect Supergirl after a villain appeared. ''The villain is present before we visit his grave,'' he said to her as he smiled.

THE END


End file.
